Jan'alai (original)
Jan'alai is the Amani lord of dragonhawks. He is one of the four animal bosses in the Zul'Aman instance. Jan'alai Gauntlet The trash leading up to Jan'alai is a gauntlet run with an added twist. As with all gauntlet runs you need to keep moving if you stop the trash will respawn behind you. The trick to this gauntlet is to kill Amani'shi Scouts before they can bang on one of the drum's found around the area. Amani'shi Scouts are very fast and have a large agro range having a warrior charge in to stun them or even a druid root it is a good idea. If you don't kill Amani'shi Scout fast enough he will run to the nearest drum and start pounding on it. Each time he pounds on the drum it summons 2-3 Amani'shi Reinforcements. So Amani'shi Scout need to die asap your whole group needs to be sure they go down! Amani'shi Scouts keep respawning from huts, so be prepared for respawns during a pull. You must keep moving to avoid the respawns. *There are also normal groups of trash spread around this area. These do not apear to respwan as part of the gauntlet its only the Amani'shi Scout respawns you need to worry about. Amani'shi Flame Caster / Amani'shi Guardian groups. Amani'shi Flame Caster: They have a spell stealable buff that increases Casting Speed 300% and movement speed 200%. They also cast an interuptable flame aoe. They are vulnerable to Stun Sap, Sheep, Trap, Fear and can also be MC'ed giving the priest access to the haste spell and 2 other high damage spells. Amani'shi Guardian: They hit cloth for 4800-5000 damage and can crit cloth for 11,000. They are immune to all forms of CC. They have a rend ability as well as a medium range cleanse ability they use to remove polymorph. If you have space, the easiest way to deal with these packs is to Sap/Sheep/Trap the Amani'shi Flame Casters and pull the Amani'shi Guardians about 40 yards away where 2 tanks handle them. The Guardians are single target dps'ed down, then the flame casters. When killing the flame casters, open with a 6s stun such as Concussive blow, spell steal the buff and then interrupt the next aoe. If the pack has a Scout, the scout must die first of course. If there is not enough room for the above, the following strategy is slower and more risky. If there is only one Amani'shi Flame Caster, take him down as first target, and deal with the Amani'shi Guardian afterwards. If there are 2 Amani'shi Flame Caster , sap is preferable to poly. Take 1st one down, then take the 2nd (sapped) one down next. Without a sap, have a mage chain sheep one (he will be doing nothing but constantly sheeping), while dps takes down the other. Amani'shi Guardians are tanked while dps takes down the Amani'shi Flame Caster. There are also groups of Amani'shi Beast Tamer and 4 or 5 Amani Dragonhawk easy enough to deal with just tank and spank. Abilities: *'Flame Breath': A cone that has a long range but a small width, this does about 4-5k to people in a single line and adds up fast (believe to be random target). It is important to minimize its damage by spreading out appropriately. *'Fire Bombs': He will periodically teleport the entire raid to him, put up "flame walls" on the outer ring of his area so you cannot escape. He will then begin spawning "time bombs" randomly throughout his area. After approximately 10 seconds they will blow up dealing 3-5k(?) dmg in a 5 yard area, so you need to find a spot that is safe and does not have fire bombs on it. This ability seems to be on a random timer as sometimes he will forget about it and other times he will spam it. *'Summon Amani'shi Hatcher': About every 90 seconds during the fight he calls 2 Amani'shi Hatchers(Low HP) which run mostly to either side (sometimes both Hatchers go to the same side, like when all of one sides eggs are spawned) and begin hatching eggs into Amani Dragonhawks at an increasing rate: starting with one, and doubling every time. (1,2,4,8,rest) After spawning all of one side, the Amani'shi Hatcher will move to the other side and spawn that side if not killed. *'Spawn all remaining eggs': At 35% health all the remaining eggs will spawn. This is why you need to let a few eggs hatch on each side to limit the number of eggs left when you reach 35%. *'Berserk Timer': In addition to his damage increases at 5 minutes and 25% health, at 10 minutes, Jan'alai will berserk, significantly increasing the damage of his melee and Flame Breath, very quickly wiping the raid. Amani Dragonhawks The Amani'shi Dragonhawk Hatchlings deal melee damage. They can be trapped, feared, frozen, and killed using AOE or single target attacks. *'Flame Buffet': Increase fire damage taken by 2%. Stacks indefinately. Can be dispelled. Strategy DPS & Enrage Jan'alai stands atop a platform with two smaller platforms on each side connected by a short bridge. The smaller platforms to the right and left contain Amani Dragonhawk eggs (20 eggs on each side). The Amani Dragonhawk eggs will be hatched throughout the fight by Amani'shi Hatcher and finally at 35% Jan'alai himself will hatch all remaining eggs. He has two enrage timers one at 5 minutes that is rather unimportant, as it barely increases his damage by 25% and at 10 minutes he goes berserk. You will need to get him down before this 10 minute timer. It is important to spread out during this fight because periodically Jan'alai will cast a Flame Breath that does conical damage to a random player and others who are close. Bombs At random intervals (approximately every 30-60 seconds) Jan'alai will teleports himself and the whole raid to the center of the main platform. He will then create a series of Time Bombs. They appear first as small sparks then become large balls of fire. The bombs detonate after approximately twelve seconds dealing significant damage to all players within 5 yards. Players should look for deliberately placed gaps in the bombs which will keep them at least 5 yards from any bomb, these gaps are more common in the middle of the platform than at the perimeter. (Inverting the camera to look down onto the platform aids in finding a spot). When the Time Bombs cover the ground all exits from the main platform, including those to the hatchery platforms, are blocked by fire. Any attempt to cross this wall of fire will result in immediate death. Dragonhawks Approximately every ninety seconds Jan'alai will call two non-elite Amani'shi Hatchers. The Amani'shi Hatchers will appear at the stairs where your group entered. They will then run onto the smaller platforms and begin hatching Amani Dragonhawk Hatchling eggs. The rate at which Amani Dragonhawk eggs hatch increases every tick i.e. the first tick he hatches one, the next tick two, then three, then four, then five. The Amani Dragonhawk Hatchlings can spawn very quickly so keeping track of the Amani'shi Hatchers becomes important. You can quickly become over run by Amani Dragonhawk Hatchlings if you allow to many eggs to be hatched at one time. The danger here lies in the fact that when Jan'alai's health reaches 35% he will hatch all of the remaining Amani Dragonhawk eggs. If you have not allowed the Amani'shi Hatchers to spawn a few eggs during the fight this can produce a large amount of Amani Dragonhawk Hatchlings from both sides and will probably wipe the raid. The Amani'shi Hatchers are fairly weak and can be easily killed, killing only one outright and allowing the other to hatch a small number of Amani Dragonhawk eggs each time is a very good idea. For example: Have a rogue or other dps kill the left hatcher when it spawns. Let the other open 4-5 eggs and let the offtank take care of these while while 2 AoE classes dps them down. When this side is clear just repeat the same on the other side. This way when he reaches 35% all the hatchlings will come from 1 side and can be easily controlled by tanking them, hunter trap, mage frost nova, etc. Doing this also means fewer Amani Dragonhawks will spawn near the end of the fight when Jan'alai calls on the remaining eggs to hatch. Care must be taken with the number hatched since the Amani Dragonhawks should be killed before the next teleport/fire ball spell cast because trying to AoE down too many Amani Dragonhawks while avoiding the fire balls is almost impossible. Paladin Off tank: A paladin off tank can easily handle tanking all of the eggs from one side with 1 healer. This method requires 2 high AOE damagers though (warlock, mage). In this manner, the fight can be simplified to just 2 egg sets, and then focus on the boss. Largest hinderance to this method is making sure no one Flame Breathes the paladin with 30+ debuffs. Notes Note: This boss will be reset if anyone in the party runs to the bottom of the stairs at the front of the platform. When he resets he disappears for about 30-60 seconds in which time healers can run around the platform and recover any dead party members if necessary before he respawns in the original position. Quotes *Yells on aggro: Come, friends. Your bodies gonna feed ma hatchlings, and your souls are going to feed me with power! *Yells: I show you strength... in numbers. *Yells: I burn ya now! *Yells on death: Zul'jin... got a surprise for you... *Yells: Tazaga-choo! *Yells: It all be over now, mon! *Yells: Where ma hatcha? Get to work on dem eggs! *Yells: Spirits of da wind be your doom! *Yells: Hard Enrage You done run outta time! Loot External links WoWDBU (French tactic) Jan'alai